Beneath the Sky, In the Middle of Rose Field
by Star-BeningluvIndonesia
Summary: Fic ini isinya curahan hati author... Nggak suka nggak usah baca... Author yang masih sembrono dalam membuat fic. Ugal-ugalan, ngebut, dan diksi mungkin akan sangat minim karena saya tidak terlalu suka membuat fic yang terlalu banyak diksinya... Kritik diterima, tapi please kritiknya yang membangun...


Aku hanyalah seorang butler. Tak bisa mencintaimu, tak boleh mencintaimu...

Semakin aku ingin, semakin jauh jarakku untuk meraihmu...

Apakah kau membalas cinta terlarangku?

.

.

Hetalia Axis Powers belonged to Himaruya Hidekazu

Story is belonged to me.

Plot is inspired from Kuroshitsuji that belonged to Yana Toboso

There's a lot of OOC and forbidden love story

Enjoy reading..., but, don't flame this please...

Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu A Thousand Years – Chrstina Perri ketika membaca

.

.

Rutinitas pagiku adalah membangunkanmu, menuangkan teh dan memberikan roti pagi kesukaanmu. Setelah itu, aku akan menyiapkan air panas untukmu, menunggumu selesai mandi sembari menyiapkan pakaian terbaikmu. Setelah kau memakai pakaianmu, kau akan keluar dari kamar dan berkata, "Apa sarapan hari ini, Alfred?". Dan aku akan menjawab sesuai dengan makanan yang telah kumasak pukul 3 pagi tadi.

Rutinitas siangku berbeda lagi. Setelah berkutat dengan segala proposal dan laporan mengenai perusahaanmu di ruang kerja, kau akan membunyikan bel untuk afternoon tea. Aku akan mulai membuat teh terbaik yang bisa kusiapkan. 'Hell, apa yang membuatmu sangat menyukai air berwarna coklat dengan dua blok gula ini?' batinku setiap hari.

Setelah menyiapkan teh, aku akan membuatkan snack yang akan menemani teh itu. Sembari meladeni pelayan-pelayan lain yang keluar masuk dan bertanya, "Mr. Jones, apakah anda yang membuat makan siang?". Dan jawaban yang selalu kulontarkan adalah "Ya." dengan senyum cerah. Dan mereka akan keluar dari dapur dan mulai mengerjakan aktifitas lainnya sementara aku meletakkan sepoci teh tanpa gula, semangkuk blok gula, dan 1 cangkir dan lepeknya, serta sepiring snack untuk afternoon tea.

Setelah membereskan peralatan afternoon tea, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam sementara kau kembali sibuk dengan segala urusan perusahaanmu. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku akan pergi ke ruang kerjamu lagi dan mengatakan, "Tuan muda, makan siang sudah siap." Setelah itu, kau keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan di depanku sambil bertanya tentang menu makan siang.

Menjelang malam, kau akan masuk ke kamarmu dan memintaku menyiapkan air panas. Bersamaan dengan aku menyiapkan air mandi untukmu, kau akan mengomentari teh dan snack yang kubuat untuk afternoon tea, juga tentang menu makan siang tadi.

Kau juga akan bertanya tentang menu makan malam dan orang yang mungkin akan berkunjung. Tentu saja aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu dengan senang hati sebelum meninggalkanmu di kamar mandi dan masuk ke kamar pakaian dan memilih pakaian terbaik untuk malam hari.

Aku selalu mendampingimu saat makan malam, menuangkan kembali cangkirmu yang telah kosong dengan teh jika kau memintanya sambil berpikir, 'Tahukah engkau, tuan muda? Kalau aku bukan butler disini, mungkin aku telah melamarmu di ruang makan ini sekarang juga'. Aku tahu semua itu hanyalah impian belaka..

Aku telah 4 tahun bekerja disini bersamamu dan 38 orang pengurus rumah lainnya. Selama 4 tahun juga aku menahan perasaanku padamu. Tahukah engkau? Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu saat kau memilihku dari kesembilan calon butler lainnya. Aku sudah sangat mencintaimu.

Aku mengerti betapa sulitnya bagimu untuk melepaskan kepergian almarhum tunanganmu dari Perancis bernama Francis Bonnefoy itu. Aku pun mengerti kau masih menutup hatimu untuk siapapun. Aku mengerti betapa sakitnya kehilangan kedua orang tuamu saat kau masih sangat kecil karena aku pun begitu. Pada dasarnya, tuan mudaku, kita memiliki masa lalu yang sama. Dengan orang yang berbeda.

.

Tak tahukah kau aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu?

Saat sang dokter mengatakan bahwa hidupu tak lama lagi dengan penyakit itu?

Karena selama 4 tahun.., kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku.

Bahumu tetap tegak menanggung semua beban yang diserahkan padamu...

Namun kau begitu rapuh...

.

"Katup jantungnya sudah rusak parah. Saya tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Sisa hidupnya mungkin sebentar lagi..." kata sang dokter.

Kau tahu, tuan muda? Aku ingin sekali menumpahkan air mata dari dua mata biruku. Tak pernah aku menyangka bahwa kau serapuh ini... Aku yang selalu berada disampingmu selama 4 tahun, aku yang selalu menjadi tempatmu menangis dan mencurahkan isi hatimu, aku yang selalu menemanimu saat kau tidak bisa tidur, aku tidak pernah tahu ini...

"Apakah tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan?" tanyaku dengan pengharapan. Berharap setitik cahaya itu datang. Namun.., setitik cahaya itu hilang saat sang dokter menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan berkata tidak. Apakah kau akan pergi sekarang, tuan muda? Bahkan sebelum aku mengatakan isi hatiku padamu?

.

Saat akhirnya malam ini menjadi malam terakhir untukmu...

Aku tetap berada disampingmu...

Sampai pada akhirnya, kau membuka hatimu untukku..

Dan menerima cintaku...

.

Malam ini, kau yang berbaring lemah di atas kasurmu membuat satu permintaan.

"Alfred, bawa aku ke padang bunga mawar di pinggir hutan..."

Andai saja aku tahu bahwa permintaan itu adalah permintaan terakhirmu..., aku tidak akan membawamu kesana, tuan muda...

"Kita sudah sampai..." kataku sambil duduk ditengah-tengah padang bunga itu. Aku mendudukkanmu di atas pangkuanku dan meletakkan kepalamu di bahuku. "Sayang hari sudah malam..." katamu lirih. Aku menyesalkan kata-katamu, tuan muda. Aku sangat menyesal...

"Tuan muda..." kataku. Kurasakan kau menggerakkan kepalamu sedikit. Rambutmu yang berwarna emas lembut bergesekkan dengan kulit leherku. "Saya... Sangat mencintai anda... Apakah anda akan menerima cinta saya?" tanyaku dengan segenap keberanianku.

Aku terlalu sering menerima omelan darimu saat teh yang kuhidangkan kurang enak atau makan malam yang tidak sesuai dengan seleramu. Apakah kau akan menyemburku dengan kata-katamu itu sekarang?

"Kau tahu masa laluku, Alred..."

Kau memulai jawabanmu.

"Aku pun mengetahui masa lalumu..."

Membuatku membelalakkan mata dibalik kacamataku.

"Karena itu..."

Dengan hati berdebar menunggu kata-katamu selanjutnya...

"Aku juga mencintaimu, git.."

Yang mencengangkan namun melegakan...

.

Saat angin berhembus, membawa jutaan kelopak bunga mawar kesukaanmu..

Disaat itu pun, aku mengerti bahwa kata-katamu adalah yang terakhir bagiku...

Saat akhirnya mata emeraldmu menutup untuk selamanya..

Saat aku tidak bisa meraihmu lagi...

.

Sesaat setelah kau mengatakan itu, kau pun tertidur dalam pangkuanku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengusap helaian rambut emasmu dengan tanganku... Disaat yang sama, angin mulai berhembus kencang. Kelopak bunga mulai bertebaran di sekeliling kita. Aku menanyakan apakah kau ingin kembali ke mansion. Namun.., kau tak pernah memberikan jawaban... Tak pernah lagi...

.

Tahukah engkau, tuan muda?

Engkaulah satu-satunya orang yang kucintai...

Meskipun hanya untuk beberapa detik...

Hanya untuk sesaat aku merasakan kehangatan tubuhmu dalam dekapku...

Aku sangat bersyukur...

Selamat jalan, wahai tuan muda...

Aku selalu mencintaimu...

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

A/N: Entah mengapa saya sangat ingin membuat fic ini... Mungkin inilah suasana hati saya yang sedang menggalau karena paca-, temen saya yang di Swiss dalam kondisi kritis karena sakitnya kambuh. Cepatlah sembuh kumohon...

Fic ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Akhir dari scene saya ambil dari novel saya yang lain yang berjudul Beneath the Sky, In the Middle of Rose Field yang juga menjadi judul dari fic ini. Penjelasan lain, baju yang dikenakan Alfred itu sama seperti baju milik Sebastian Michaelis dari Kuroshitsuji.

Ada yang tahu enaknya ini dibuat crossovers atau cuma story aja? Jikalau ada typos dan kurang deskripsi mohon dimaafkan... Saya kan sudah bilang saya masih pemula dan suka amburadul dan ugal-ugalan kalu membuat fic.., jadi mohon maaf readers sekalian...

Yah..., akhir kata. Fic ini kupersembahkan untuk kakak angkat saya Ellesmerea Mmerlavy atau Chiko-neechan yang juga sedang menggalau karena ditinggal sang belahan hati keluar negeri. Selain itu, fic ini juga saya persembahkan untuk Samuel Ashzreit Andrewson, paca-, temen saya yang sedang sakit... Cepat sembuh, love... Aku menanti kehadiranmu disini...


End file.
